


let me be with my baby

by tfjihoons



Series: fide et amor. [2]
Category: Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flight to thailand, ilove2park, inspired by my imagination bcs of the recent w1 go s2 teaser, the other members are only mentioned, there will be a sexy time omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: Jihoon needs Woojin really bad but his seating away from him.ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ʜᴀᴛᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴄᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ɪs ᴀssɪɢɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sɪᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴀɪʟᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜɪs ʟᴇᴀᴅs ᴛᴏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴜɴᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴇᴠᴇɴᴛs.





	let me be with my baby

**Author's Note:**

> mY BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT A SHORT FIC TO WOOJIN OFC ITS 2PARK BCS I LOAF THEM,,,, PLS RANT ON ME ABOUT THEM ON TWT @isayjihoon : D
> 
>  
> 
> hAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW TEASER UPDATE OF WANNA ONE GO ASDFGHJKL 2PARK IS SEATING NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN THE PLANE THERE W/ WOOJIN SLAPPING JIHOON'S ARM ACJASJBVASKBJ IM NIJDKINSIOKN
> 
>  
> 
> aND WARNING sOME SEXY TIME DNOSNDISBDISNDISJDIDNDJ

Jihoon is not mad. He tries to think but his face that is currently burning up tells us the otherwise.

 

Okay, so maybe he might go back all the way to pay his ticket for this flight and fight the attendant to switch his place next to his boyfriend that he misses so much that is now seating next to Jaehwan looking so handsome there with all black.

 

Jihoon is definitely not at all mad or fuming.

 

"Jihoon-ah, you have to calm down," Jisung sighs and pokes Jihoon's cheek it might as well calm the other you never know, "It won't take that long to be there you can have your boyfriend all by yourself when we get there." Jisung says as a matter of fact. But Jihoon can't wait, he already did wait because his boyfriend last time became so clingy "in public" (Jihoon says in his mind with the quotation mark) then he got mad and it caused some issues and Jihoon is mostly not in good terms with Woojin now. He has a plan to lure his boyfriend and make amends with him now but his plan got ruined just because of this stupid seating arrangement.

 

"Pfft, Jihoon-ah just admit it that you plan on luring your looking like sad puppy eyed-boyfriend at the moment to making up because-" Jihoon hates how Seungwoo is right so he turns to the window with a sad expression masked on his face. "Aish, aigoo Jihoonie you can approach him anytime now, we can take of the seatbelts already. Go get your man." Daniel mutters on Seungwoo's side who felt bad about what he said awhile ago after seeing Jihoon's face.

 

"Jihoonieeee, mian. Hyung didn't mean it okay? You go and resolve your problem with Woojin, ne?" Jihoon brightens up at his hyung's encouragement and wiggles out of his seat walking to towards the back seat where he can already see Minhyun at the side with a certain head wearing a black cap that will most definitely catch anyone's attention- okay, Jihoon is being biased now.

 

"You- come with me," Jihoon mutter with the most serious tone he could muster making both the three seating in a row look at him at the same time with wide worried eyes and he instantly regrets that he implied it that way. So he sighs and says, "Sorry but can I excuse my serious looking but is a sad pouting puppy, boyfriend?"

 

Minhyun only shrugs and sends Jihoon a grin before (read: very very lightly) smacking Woojin that took almost a decade to move or even say anything on his own- and of course Woojin yelps in pain which makes Jihoon chuckle but turns serious again remembering the supposed to be situation.

 

Woojin looks at Minhyun in disbelief like he betrayed him or rather the look if he took Woojin's food and left the wrapper to Woojin. But after that he sees the dead-serious look of his boyfriend softening as if on cue Woojin's somehow well built resolve crumbles on his hands.

 

Jihoon feels like this situation is helpless if he won't make a move by himself turning to look at Jaehwan who enjoys his cam and talking to the camera even if he thinks he's awkward. He drags Woojin out of his seat to the toilet seeing Daehwi and Jinyoung come out of it makes Jihoon think of what might just the two did there after seeing Jinyoung's hair tossled everywhere.

 

He then lightly slams Woojin inside of the cubicle not minding if the two of them are practically squished inside the cubicle. He looks intently at Woojin's eyes while doing so he cups his cheeks and leans his forehead lean on the others when he hears Woojin sigh like he's been waiting for the close proximity their in now.

 

"I'm so sorry, baby," he looks at Woojin's defeated sparrow face and he really feels sorry for being mad at his boyfriend who only wants to be with him the same way he does, "I- I should tone it down a bit it's my fault for not being aware of your feelings." Woojin croaks out stuttering at first.

 

"No, no, no, I'm really sorry baby now I understand. I miss you so bad I hate not being able to be with you and hold you," Jihoon nearly sobs while mumbling this to the other with his eyes closed.

 

When Woojin closes the gap between their lips he sighs and wraps his arms around his boyfriends neck while keeping his hands on the others back hair. Woojin lifts him up on the sink with Jihoon wrapping his legs around Woojin's waist. Jihoon lets out a moan escape on his mouth when Woojin's hands starts to wander all over his back.

 

"Hnh- ha- I missed you," Jihoon croaks out between his moans. "I missed you too, baby," Woojin pecks his lips then Jihoon widens both his eyes when Woojin lifts up his shirt leaving his upper body naked infront of the other. Woojin takes in the sight infront of him- they've never done anything further than kissing before this feels all too new for the two.

 

Woojin begins to leave light kisses on Jihoon's neck to his shoulder then stops at his collarbone, "W-woojin," he stares up at Jihoon's eyes before sucking on the skin, tugging, and biting leaving it with a bright red mark, making Jihoon grip on Woojin's back for support because even his seating he could feel his limbs become numb.

 

Woojin was about to unbuckle Jihoon's belt before the door opens and reveals what the two lovebirds have been doing. It was Seungwoo. And that's like the no. 1 in Jihoon's list of 'dont get embarassed like this'. And that is certainly to not be caught in his sexy time with Woojin by Ong Seungwoo.

 

"Aha! I knew it you two! You've both been gone for so long and I already know this is about to happen but seriously I need to pee so get out!" Seungwoo shoves the two of them outside and locks the door of the cubicle immediately to do his business. And, Woojin turns to look at Jihoon while blushing because they forgot Jihoon's shirt inside the cubicle.

 

And, yes Jihoon is practically outside the cubicle without his shirt on leaving all the rest of the member to see the purplish mark on his collarbone. And, yes of course Woojin thinks of the most stupid thing ever and he removes his own black shirt and shoves it to Jihoon leaving him the one half naked. Jihoon smacks his head after, "I'm the only one who's allowed to take your shirt off! Why did you have to take it off by yourself!" he says faking hurt while clutching on his now clothed chest.

 

Well, maybe their both stupidly inlove actually.

**Author's Note:**

> hOPE YOU LIKED IT EVEN IF ITS SHORT!!! lE GASPS AT THE SEXY TIME!!! PLS DO LEAVE COMMENTS OF YOUR REVIEWS SO I COULD DO BETTER NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
